


Gift of Gays

by Basicperfectionist



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Tags to be added, Teachers AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basicperfectionist/pseuds/Basicperfectionist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Works as gifts for SF fandom of tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For kanekki on tumblr!

Abel threw his backpack onto the the counter of Fighters Coffee and slammed his head against the wooden surface. Praxis, interrupted from his work of cleaning said counter, looked at the arrival and rolled his eyes.

“Cain, your boyfriend’s here!” he called, tossing the rag into a bin to wash take it to the wash. Can walked out from the back, “accidentally” bumping Praxis on his way in.

“Hey sweet heart,” he greeted, only to be pulled in by his apron, Abel finding his lips in a hard kiss. “Well ok hello to you. You look like shit.”

“Yes thank you Cain,” Abel bit, eyes narrowed. His face was covered in grease and smudges and he had dark circles under his eyes.

A nod to Deimos and Cain was pulling off his apron, grabbing a couple cups of coffee, and pulling his boyfriend over to a booth. The blonde sipped his coffee and curled up against Cain, letting out a long sigh and releasing tension from his shoulders.

“School was hell, they brought in a car that wasn’t even that bad, minor repairs at most, but for so reason, no one wanted to help me fix the damn thing. Phobos literally would not help at all. He didn’t want to get messy. What the fuck? Why go to school for mechanics then? And I couldn’t finish my assignment last night because my dad spent hours bitching about how I should have been a doctor, lawyer, or some other job like that because that’s what he wants,” Abel rambled on until he felt better. Cain took pity on his boyfriend, kissed the top of his head lightly.

“Know what’ll make you feel better?”

“Hmm?”

“Netflix, hot chocolate, and cookies. And a night away from your place,” Cain cooed, gently rubbing his arm.

Abel groaned and nodded, then looked up at the short man working the counter.

“Deimos?” he asked, head cocked.

“He’s spending the night at Ethos’s place,” he murmured “Just you, me, junk food, and whatever you wanna watch princess.”

 

When they got to Cain and Deimos’s modest apartment, Abel made himself at home on the couch, grabbing the blanket to curl up with. The raven haired man watched him get settled before he went into the kitchen, taking pre-homemade cookie dough out of the freeze to get into the oven. Every thing he made to comfort his boyfriend was from scratch, although he would deny it to anyone else.

Cookies and hot chocolate made and movies decided, the couple curled up under the blankets together, pressed close. They sipped their drinks and nibbled their cookies, staying close until Abel drifted off to sleep. Cain carried his tiny boyfriend to his bed, tucking him into the blankets and kissing his head.

“Night, sweetheart” he mused as he crawled into bed with his lovely boyfriend


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school AU!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For myprincedeimos on tumblr!

Deimos dipped and dived through the halls, fast and silent, trying to get to class on time. If he didn’t, it would end in detention and he did not want to think about what that would mean for him.

He arrived with a millisecond to spare, panting just slightly as he slid into his seat. Cain was already seated, Abel had made sure he wouldn’t be late again.

He sighed and reached into his bookbag, gently petting the tiny mouse he’d saved earlier. He’d found it in the hallway, hidden in a corner, cowering and forgotten. Feeling an odd connection to the creature, he took pity saved it. And now he was attached.

Their teacher came in and began attendance. As he went through names, Deimos began to feel sick, anxious… His name was called and he struggled to form the word, confirm his presence and felt like he was sinking, just needed to get that one word out-

“He’s here” came a strong voice beside him and he gave his best friend a grateful look. The teacher was less than impressed

“Cain, I’d appreciate it if we didn’t have to go through this every time. I need to hear it from Deimos” he scoffed.

Abel’s hand on his arm was all that stopped Cain from choking the fuck out the their teacher.

“He ain’t gotta answer when I already said he’s here and you can see him,” Cain practically growled. Deimos didn’t coware despite how badly he wanted to, so many eyes on him… His palms were sweaty, face flushed, stop looking at me stop looking at me….

“With all due respect sir,” Abel spit out the formality like a bitter seed “Every one is well aware of Deimos’s selective mutism and we’re probably making him extremely uncomfortable.”

The teacher sneered, mumbled something about how Deimos should just suck it up, but he didn’t care, didn’t care because everyone lost interest in him once again and it felt like a building being lifted off of him.

 

Class went on uneventfully, except an incident where the teacher tried calling on Deimos and Cain growled at him for it. When they finally left the hell hole classroom, it was lunch and they could escape to sitting behind the school.

Deimos pulled out his tiny mouse when he was sure they were alone, blushing faintly in embarrassment

“Myshonok, where did you find him, holy shit!” Cain laughed, gingerly taking the critter. Abel giggled and pet it softly, giving Deimos a soft smile.

“Found ‘im in the hall” Deimos mumbled, grabbing the crackers he’d gotten for lunch. He crumbled them and held out his hand to his little pet. The mouse ate it up quickly, causing Deimos to absolutely beam.

Abel leaned over and kissed his temple lightly.

“He’s adorable love. We’ll help you care for him~” Abel offered sweetly.

Cain nodded in agreement, handing Deimos back his pet. “Yeah babe, I’m sure princess here wouldn’t mind forking over some of his allowance money for some proper care stuff. I’ll help how I can.”

Deimos responded by giving them both soft, gentle kisses in thanks.

They went on to talk about their days so far, Abel and Cain bitching about how much they hated the asshole teacher always trying to make Deimos talk, and Deimos even offered a few words here and there.

Over protective boyfriends…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " SF Fandom Prompt Request - Enke/Keeler - Imagine your OTP talking at an assembly at your school about driving safety. (They seem like such responsible 'parent' types I can't help it.) "  
> Amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For penguinschasingbutterflies on tumblr!

“Students! Time to settle do- Cain, Abel, we can ALL see you! My office, now! Deimos, that had better not be what I think it is…” the principal desperately attempted to calm the high school juniors to no avail.

 **“SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP”** came a strong voice from the front, making an uneasy silence cover the entire room. Encke smirked at his success before gesturing for his husband to begin.

“Good morning student. My name is Keeler, and this is loud mouth. I mean Encke,” he said with smooth teasing in his words. Encke rolled his eyes and gave a sweet smile that had more than one person swooning in the assembly. “As you all know we’re here to talk to you all about driving safety. Yes yes groan, we are well aware that no one wants to be here. However, I want you all to consider how many teens get into accidents, how many accidents that aren’t even the teen’s fault. Aggressive and drunk drivers are far more likely to be the one’s in the other car.”

“And we would rather show you all how to keep yourselves safe from other drivers than lecture you one something you’ve heard a million times. How of you all have almost got hit on your way to school in the morning?” Majority of students raised their hands. “This is our point: You can drive sober and obey every traffic law in existence, but if someone else isn’t doin’ that, you’re screwed.”

The couple went on to talk about what to do when stuck on a road with a drunk driver or when someone is driving dangerously on the road, keeping their speeches short, sweet, and to the point. When they finished, Keeler looked around, impressed. Almost every one had paid attention till the end.

“So, any questions?” he asked, bracing for the one he knew was coming. He pointed to a fluffy haired blonde with a round face and waited for his question to be asked.

“If the cops don’t do anything about the driver, what steps can you take to try and get something done about them?” he asked, leaving both instructors slightly stunned. For the first time in all their lessons, their first question _wasn’t_ about the nature of their relationship. Encke answered his question, and moved on to the next. Cain, if he recalled from the principal's attempts to tame the crowd.

“So… are you two fucking or what?” the teen asked, causing his apparent boyfriend to turn pink, mouth opening in shock and eyes bugging out.

Keeler snickered and rolled his eyes. “First time someone has put it so bluntly. But yes, we are married.”

After answering the remaining questions, the ones they could (that Abel kid was obsessed with mechanics of wrecked cars and there were so many things they just couldn’t get answered in their time frame), the couple left the gym, fingers curled together.

“Interesting set of kids. Did the one tiny one with the black hair have a knife?” Keeler asked casually.

Encke nodded, “Yeah and he pointed it at the eye-patch kid every time he tried talking to Abel. So glad we aren’t teachers who have to actually deal with them daily”

With a laugh, they headed out the door and onto the next school.


End file.
